Someday Wed
by Aipom4
Summary: Every summer they met, being put in an arranged marriage. Zuko had always been mean to her, so how does he treat her when she becomes a swan? Zutara
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own ATLA. Please review!**

"Mother, I can't believe you are making me do this!" Fire Lord Zuko said, as his mother kept on trying to straighten his crown more.

"Honey, I don't know why you're so against it." Lady Ursa said.

"Because, I love Mai, and Lady Katara isn't really that attractive." Fire Lord Zuko said. Lady Ursa gasped.

"Zuko!" Lady Ursa said. Azula and Iroh were at the doorway.

"Mother, I'm afraid he's right, Lady Katara is an ugly duckling." Azula said. Lady Ursa shook her head at both children.

"I thought I raised you two with more respect than that." Lady Ursa said, putting some spit in her hand to pat down Zuko's hair.

"Mom." Zuko said, embarrassed by Azula's laughing. Lady Ursa turned to Azula and put some spit to wipe off some dirt from her face.

"Mother." Azula said, as Fire Lord Zuko started to laugh. Lady Ursa pulled both of them in a hug, while laughing all together. Once the laughter had ceased, Lady Ursa looked at the young Fire Lord.

"Please be nice to her, for me." Lady Ursa asked. Zuko sighed and nodded. Once Lady Ursa and Azula left Iroh came to Zuko.

"Nephew, I too once was in an arranged marriage." Iroh said.

"What did you do?"

"I married her." Iroh said. Zuko sighed.

"At least she isn't ugly like Lady Katara." Zuko said, sitting on his bed, Iroh joined him.

"Nephew, beauty doesn't always make the woman."

"Yeah, a nice push up bra wouldn't hurt her." Zuko said.

"Zuko, just give Lady Katara a chance."

"But, I don't love her!"

"That's because you never gave the opportunity to."

"Uncle, how do you know when you're in love?" Zuko asked. Iroh thought this over.

"If the girl is able to make you laugh and smile, if she makes you want to be around her all the time, if you'll do anything for her, that is when you know you have the right woman." Iroh said. "Oh, and if her eggs are fertile for producing the next prince or princess."

"Uncle!"

* * *

Katara sat in the carriage that pulled her to the Fire Nation, so she could meet Zuko after so many years. She fiddled with her mother's necklace. They were in an arranged marriage. On every summer, his mother and her father always brought them to meet, hoping they'd fall in love. Katara hated in being in that position. Ever since they were little they were told they'd be betrothal. Katara remind those days well.

"_Now Katara dear, be polite." Hakoda told his daughter._

"_But dad, I don't like buys they're icky!" Katara argued._

Every single summer that boy had been rude, mean and disrespectful to her. Katara couldn't stand him. She knew he only had been that mean because she wasn't beautiful, not like Lady Mai, the prince's first choice. Katara didn't mind, but they both were terrible to her. They called her names, pushed her around, never let her join them in anything until Lady Ursa made them too. Now Katara even had to admit that she had gotten prettier over the years. Her hair grew out longer, she no longer wore them in hair loopies, and she also dressed nicely, more like a lady. She was wearing a dress is long, sleeveless, white and blue. She has pale blue sleeves on with white decorations at the wrists. Her hair is half up, half down and she wears a blue purple headband. A white ribbon is just under her breasts. Katara wondered if Zuko had matured as well. She had to admit, he was always handsome and good looking as a child. She wouldn't mind waking up to that face every morning. But being married, so young. She was only fourteen, the marrying age of the Southern Water Tribe. Katara was going to miss her chilly home, her dad, grandmother and brother. Now she was going to marry Zuko. She would have to get use to his family. Now Lady Ursa she didn't mind, nor Iroh, Zuko and Azula were only the real problems. To make matters worse, Azula was best friends with Lady Mai. She also joined in on the fun to harass or make fun of Katara. That was the only time Azula and Zuko got along, picking on Katara. Katara knew of Zuko taking the throne to become Fire Lord. Now, Katara was going to be Fire Lady. She hoped she wouldn't let anyone down. The carriage suddenly came to a stop. Katara sighed as she waited for someone to open her carriage door. She put on a bored face and accepted the hand and came down from the carriage. Ready to embrace paper balls, tomatoes, dirty socks, the usual she always got from behind Lady Ursa's back from Zuko, or Azula or Mai. Instead she felt a warm hug. Katara looked up and saw Lady Ursa. The woman who was always a mother to her.

"Oh Princess Katara, I almost didn't recognise you, my have you grown!" Lady Ursa said. Katara smiled and looked around.

"Where's Fire Lord Zuko?" Katara asked. Lady Ursa sighed.

"As much as I begged, he refused to come and greet you here, so we'll meet him at the palace, I'm sorry for my son's rudeness." Lady Ursa said, Katara nodded. She didn't care, she was used to it. But she put on a fake smile and went with Lady Ursa, in her carriage. About to meet Zuko.


	2. Chapter 2

"Zuko, why is your mother making you go through this?" Mai asked. Sitting on a couch with Zuko in his room.

"Mai, if only i knew why, she's forcing me to be with a girl i fon't even love." Zuko sat down nest to her. Mai shuddered a bit by his scar so she moved her hand to the other cheek. Zuko noticed this but said nothing, she pulled his face towards her and kissed him. Zuko found himself lost in the kiss before he stopped abrutly. Mai looked at him questionly.

"What's wrong?" Mai asked. Zuko sighed.

"This wouldn't be fair to Lady Katara."

"So what, it's not like you like her, or do you?"

"Of course not, it's just, soon i'll be a married man Mai, i can't keep doing this with you, it's unhonourable." Mai stood up and left.

"Thanks a lot Katara." Zuko said.

"Wow Katara, not much of an ugly duckling are you now?" Azula asked cheekily. Azula, Iroh and Katara were outside the grand palace dining room doors.

"I guess not." Katara said.

"You look beautiful Lady Katara." Iroh grinned.

"Please, just call me Katara." Katara asked.

"Of course, but only if you call me uncle!" Iroh winked. Katara nodded.

"So, this is it.." Katara whispered softly. She walked up closer to the doors. She then turned around to run away when Iroh and Azula each took a side of her and pushed her more forward towards the door.

"No, let me go!" Katara said, as she attempted to once again escape, with Iroh and Azula, yet again pulling her towards the door. Iroh opened it and Azula pushed her in. The room was quiet as Katara stumbled her way in. Katara tripped over her dress and fell. Zuko, who's mouth was hanging open. Surprised by the now beautiful, but still a bit clutzy Katara. His mother noticed his look and closed his mouth. Zuko gave his mother a grateful look. Lady Ursa pushed him forward.

"Go, help her up before another does!" Lady Ursa whispered. Jet looked as a young monk, the priest in training, was about to go to help Lady Katara up. Some kind of beast started growling inside of Zuko. Telling him that the monk should be dismissed as their priest. Zuko calmed down the raging beast as he walked towards them.

"Step aside, little boy." Zuko slightly pushed the monk away. He knelt down and took Katara's hand. Katara gave the guy who helped her up a grateful smile, that was until she saw his face.

"Zuko." Katara pulled away her hand.

"Katara." Zuko said in the same tone.

"Thank you for inviting me." Katara said politely. Even though she knew it was all his mothers doing.

"Welcome."

"I wish to be your wife," Katara curtsied. She was trained and she practice over and over to say this. "That is, if you'll have me."

Zuko stared at her and nodded. The crowd broke out into apausle. Their Fire Lord we'll finally wed the Water Tribe princess. The young monk came up to them.

"Um, Lady Katara.." The young monk said, Katara turned to him, acting like Zuko wasn't there. "Would you like to dance?"

"Didn't I tell you to step aside?" Zuko asked. He didn't know why he felt so jealous. It was only Katara, sure she got a lot prettier but he bet she was still the same.

"Zuko, be nice!" Katara hissed. She then turned to the young monk and smiled. "Sure, Aang."

"You know his name?" Zuko asked. he didn't even know the monk's name.

"Yeah, when you were either too busy with Mai, or coming up with mean pranks, I used to spend time with him." Katara answered. She then took Aang'a arm and led him to the dance room. Zuko started to feel a little bad. He remembered all the cruel and wicked things he used to do to her. Azula, unknowningly, came besides Zuko.

"I know that look!" Azula said. Zuko looked at her.

"You have an attraction to the new Katara."

"Me, attaction?" Zuko gapped. "To that skinny brat?"

"Yeah.."

"Ha!" Zuko threw his hands up and walked away. "No way!"


	3. Chapter 3

Zuko growled as he watched Katara flirt with Aang in the dinning room. She was showing him how to probally hold a knife and fork. Zuko rolled his eyes as the young monk messed up. It has only been a week since Lady Katara's stay and Zuko had noticed some things about her besides her beauty. She was witty, stubborn, funny and of course beautiful. At first he was against this whole wedding thing, but now it didn't seem so bad. Zuko had some competition though, Aang and the palace gaurd Jet. Zuko walked up to Katara who had refused to sit anywhere near him.

"Lady Katara, may you join me in the palace gardens?"

"No." Katara said. She simply turned back to Aang.

"No? You will join me!" Katara glared at him.

"Make. me." She stood up. Zuko smirked and threw her over his back while she pounded her fist against his back.

Zuko dropped her down. Katara went with a huff.

"I just wanted to show you this!" Zuko pointed at the Turtle Ducks swimming in the pond. Katara eyes sparkled as she saw them. Zuko passed her a bag of bread crumps. Katara sat down and patted the side next to her. Zuko joined her as the fed the ducks.

"Lady Katara.."

"Hmmmm.." Katara said as she tried to pet the ducklings head. The mother Turtle-duck bit her finger hard. Blood started to drip. Zuko shook his head.

"You clumsy girl!" Zuko said playfully. He took her finger in his mouth and sucked the blood off. He then ripped a small piece of his shirt and wrapped it around Katara's hand and gave it a litlle peck. Katara blushed. Zuko has never been so nice nor sweet to her.

"I must be dreaming." She said.

"Why?"

"Well, you never have been so nice to me before!" Katara said as Zuko put his head down in shame.

"I know, sorry about that.." Zuko said, remembering all the horrible things he use to do to Katara. Katara raised up his chin and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Let's start over?" Katara asked hopefully. "I always found you terribly handsome unless you and Mai..."

"Did I ever tell you I've got a _thing for brunettes_?" Zuko smirked as Katara kissed him.

**Bold:Zuko.**

**"But I know what the big question is? Did Katara and I ever get married? Well I am happy to say after years and years of asking, I finally said yes. "  
"Zuko!"  
"Okay, Okay I asked her, and that's all you need to know!" **


End file.
